BLCA c20s01
Text Pinkamena had shown up late in the night as the storm continued to rage outside, the half-demon leaving muddy hoofprints and dripping water through the house before Luna had blasted her backwards with a grumble, then used magic to clean up the mess and the stunned dull-pink earth pony before carefully closing the door and firmly booting Pinkamena back into wakefulness. After that, Pinkamena had grumbled irritably but been markedly more behaved, even taking the time to compliment Luna's collar. Scrivener prepared coffee for them all, and Pinkamena's eyes had lingered on the collar around Luna's neck as they had talked through the process, Twilight sitting back and listening curiously. Some of what they discussed delved into dark territory: for example, part of the process would require transfusions of demon blood... enough to likely kill the demon that would provide them. Twilight had made a bit of a face, but that had been all: no recriminations, no arguments, not even any disapproval... just a moment of distaste and concern before she had shaken her head and listened quietly as Luna had continued to outline the process. Even Pinkamena had noticed it, grinning slightly over at the violet mare but not interrupting Luna as she had continued to talk, and Scrivener had felt both pleased... and a little... sad, perhaps. As Luna finished, Pinkamena sniffed and rubbed at her chest, sitting back on the bedding and saying mildly: "So the long story short... you guys gotta find a demon or two, tie it down, drain its blood and vitality into me... while bleeding me dry of my mortal bits, right? And then I gotta be left to either become a full demon or die horribly?" "No, no, thou won't die if it fails... thou will only wish thou wert dead." Luna muttered, and Pinkamena snorted, waving a hoof and looking unfettered. "The process will take a few days. Thou should warn thy sister thou will be gone, although at least I am sure most of Ponyville won't miss thy presence." "Well, gee, thanks Princess." Pinkamena grumbled, and Luna gave her a flat look before the dull-gray pony rolled her eyes and muttered: "I'll figure something out. Don't want sissy knowing about this though... you hear me, Twilight? I'm swearing you to secrecy. Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a knife into your eye." For a few moments, Twilight only looked at Pinkamena, and then she shivered a bit and said finally: "You would be far, far easier to get along with if everything you did wasn't a twisted reflection of Pinkie Pie." "Screw you, Pinkie Pie's the twisted reflection, I keep telling you all that. Hell, even she acknowledges it... you think she'd call me 'big sister' if I wasn't the first one to exist?" Pinkamena retorted, and Twilight looked stumped at this as Scrivener shrugged and Luna snorted in amusement, looking up thoughtfully. "Exactly. You bunch of retards." "Not everypony is as good at puzzles as you are, Pinkamena." Scrivener said carefully, and Pinkamena grumbled before she glared at him as he added quietly: "Your duties as concubine are twofold. On the one hand you're a servant... you have to listen to whatever we say, and I mean we could order you to do almost anything. Which means when you take the vow you're going to be entrusting us with your life, your soul... and those of the few important people in your life. I'd recommend considering that in this last chance to back out you have." Pinkamena only grinned widely, however, licking her sharp teeth slowly as she said in a half-mocking, half-amused voice: "What's wrong, your balls fall off sometime between when you fed off me and now? Please, Scrivy. Don't hide what you are. We're all friends and whores here, right, there's no need to pretend you're a nice kind stallion when we know oh so well what a monster lurks beneath the skin." Scrivener looked less-than-thrilled at this and Luna gritted her teeth, but surprisingly it was Twilight who spoke up, raising her head and saying quietly: "Maybe that's why Scrivener's giving you a chance to back out again, Pinkamena. Because you two are opposites in some ways... how often have you talked tough to hide the fractures?" Pinkamena growled at this, narrowing her red-rimmed eyes... but then a smile twitched at her face before she said softly: "Fine. I get it, don't think I don't... you guys have reason to doubt me, too. And you have reason to be wary, I'll give you that as well... but you need me. I'm already the toughest pony you have at your disposal, and more importantly one of the few you can trust to get a task done. As a demon I'll be tougher, stronger, nastier... and more devoted, whether I like it or not. You three are already my friends, whatever that really means... as a demon I guess we'll be best friends, won't we? Maybe we'll all go out pillaging and razing villages together sometime... looks like you're well on your way to dropping into the darkness too, Twilight Sparkle." "I trust Luna and Scrivener. And they said a demon might die, but not necessarily that one absolutely had to... I know Luna won't sacrifice one of her own." Twilight said quietly, looking across at Pinkamena measuringly before she picked up her mug of coffee, sipping slowly at it. As the half-demon only continued to grin at her, however, Twilight reached up and touched the wrap of ivy around her neck, saying softly: "And you were my friend a long time ago, Pinkamena, even before you... separated. I know you better than you like me to." The half-demon snorted and muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes grouchily and turning her attention back to Luna and Scrivener as she asked moodily: "So when do we do this? Tomorrow? Next week? When Celestia and Twilight aren't around? Speaking of Celestia, how's corrupting her going?" "Better than expected." Luna retorted immediately, and Pinkamena huffed moodily before the winged unicorn shook her head, adding mildly: "We shall need to wait for a candidate to make itself known. I shall ask if any of my servants are willing, and perhaps one of the more-powerful will be in exchange for something in return. But demons are wary of being weakened and left vulnerable for any amount of time, 'twill require some convincing. Furthermore, I want thee prepared mentally beforehand. Physically, thou art strong. Mentally, thou art... damaged." Pinkamena shrugged, not bothering to argue as she reached up and picked at her sharp teeth for a moment, and Scrivener smiled slightly, saying calmly: "Don't worry, though... you'll like the exercises we'll do. Or you'll hate them. Which means you'll probably like them even more, masochist that you are." "Hey, Scrivy, I figured out what kind of Wyrm you are. A ring-wyrm. Because you got a goddamn ring around your neck." Pinkamena replied flatly, and Scrivener glared at her as Luna looked torn between amusement and exasperation, and Twilight only sighed tiredly. "Don't you talk to me about masochism, flank-face." Scrivener muttered under his breath, shaking his head slowly before Pinkamena took a long, deep breath, dropping her head forwards as she rubbed convulsively at her face with her hooves... and then finally she looked up, red-rimmed blue eyes unguarded for once and features calm and vulnerable as she asked quietly: "When I make my vow, my promise... will you please give me a clause to let me protect sissy, no matter what happens?" Twilight looked surprised as Scrivener and Luna traded a look, and in a moment emotions swirled between them ranging from irritation at the half-demon to shock at her sudden show of humility to understanding and even sympathy for her... and then the two nodded slowly before Luna returned her eyes to the half-demon, saying quietly: "Then the deal is this: thou shall recite a promise that I myself shall design for thee... and it will give myself and Scrivener absolute authority over thee as a demon. Thou will have free will, oh yes... but Scrivy or myself will be able to twist thee to whatever we desire, and if thou fights, it will hurt. But in return... we shall grant thee this cause, that if thy sister is endangered, thou may go to her first. Acceptable?" "Bondage. Always knew you two were into that, just didn't think it was like this." Pinkamena grinned a little, shaking her head ruefully before she sighed and murmured: "I ain't in a position to do more than be rude but accept everything you throw at me, I know that. I can't back out now. If I do, it makes me a goddamn coward. If I do, I leave sissy at the mercy of Ponyville when things start getting ugly... you know, like how you apparently left Scarlet Sage to fend for herself out in the storm." Luna looked irritated at this, but Twilight spoke up, almost smiling a little as she said quietly: "The girls... Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle... all took shelter at Rarity's for the night. She and Spike were happy to have them, actually... not to mention the fact I know that Atrus was around, too. He's a very protective bodyguard." "Aye. And while I may not trust Ponyville completely these days, I have faith that none there are stupid or mad enough to lay harm upon my daughter's head." Luna added quietly, looking measuringly across at Pinkamena. "If not because I think they still possess the vestiges of morality... then because it would be a grand way to endanger the entire village by harming a single hair of my daughter's mane." Pinkamena grumbled a bit, shifting a little on the bedding before she shook her head slowly and muttered: "Better watch your hubris, Nightmare Moon. Don't want you to end up dead on me and all. Nor am I excited to see that little filly of yours hurt... even though she's going to be. She's going to be hurting a lot, and I think you know that, and I think you know you can't stop it from happening no matter what you do." Pinkamena's voice was almost gentle despite her harsh words, meeting Luna's gaze with eyes that veiled compassion beneath a dark glare, and the dark-coated winged unicorn closed her own irises before she murmured: "I know, half-demon. I know it well... she will be forced to separate from Apple Bloom. She will be mocked by other foals. She will be ignored and perhaps feared by the adults, even if they do nothing to harm her. And I shall be helpless to do anything, even with all my power... oh, certainly, Scrivy and I could scare the foals and Scrivener could gobble them down like chocolates... but it would only turn all of Ponyville against us all the faster and hurt our poor daughter all the more. "It is... difficult to think that... no matter how powerful we become, there are still things out of our control." Luna said softly, looking over at Scrivener and smiling faintly, and the male nodded slowly. "The simplest of problems are still... intensely hard for us to surmount. 'Tis utterly ridiculous, truly, but... 'tis true, all the same as well. And I know that in time... our daughter will grow to be feared as well, unfair as it is to her. I do not like this thought. I wish it could all be changed." She quieted, looking down thoughtfully before shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "But in time Ponyville will either accept us or they will grow to understand and know our power so well that they will no longer dare to put those we care for at risk. One way or the other, we will have the respect we deserve, and we will see our friends, our loved ones, out of harm's way." Twilight shifted awkwardly, looking apprehensively at Scrivener and Luna for a moment, but Scrivy only smiled a little as he reached a claw up to rest quietly on the winged unicorn's shoulder. Pinkamena only snorted, shaking her head before moodily glancing towards the violet mare, but before she could speak, there was a polite knock at the front door before it opened and Celestia strode calmly in, dry and clean despite the raging storm outside as she strode into the house and then flicked her rainbow mane, the faint aura surrounding her fading as the door closed behind her. "My apologies for being so late... I've been going over charts and maps and sending out letters to politicians and other leaders from around Equestria whom I could contact. The Nibelung have been very helpful, at least... particularly Assyria." "Yes, well, thou always did like dwarves." Luna quipped, and then she paused meditatively as Celestia only shook her head and strode forwards to join them, sitting calmly down at the edge of the bedding. "Nay, that wasn't the proper joke. Where is Discombobulation when I need him?" "I... oh, Twilight, you have an injury. Let me heal it for you." Celestia's eyes settled on the violet mare's shoulder as she began to tilt her horn forwards, but Twilight hurriedly shook her own head and embarrassedly covered her shoulder with a hoof, blushing deeply as the ivory equine frowned slightly. "It will scar, Twilight. At least permit me to disinfect it." "No, no. It's fine, Scrivener already breathed on it, too." Twilight said awkwardly, shifting embarrassedly as she rubbed slowly at the wound. "It... it doesn't hurt at all and it's already healing. I don't mind if it scars a little. We... we all have scars." "Actually, babe, most of our scars are healed since we all were broken down into dust before they they pieced us back together." Pinkamena pointed out wryly, raising a hoof before gesturing at Scrivener and Luna. "Except for Scrivy. But he collects scars like I collect bones. Compulsively, always looking forwards to the next." Celestia shook her head again, eyes roving towards Luna and Scrivener... and then she frowned a bit, her gaze locking on the collar as her little sister grinned and rose her head proudly, showing it off. A moment later, Celestia's eyes flicked towards Scrivener as he shifted nervously... and then she sighed and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Oh, I see... it wasn't enough that you replaced the ivy, was it?" "I passed the ivy on, actually... and nay, the collar alone is perhaps enough to make those who see it jealous, but 'tis only when others see what I have done with the collar that it truly awakens envy in the eyes of those who gaze upon us." Luna replied pompously, winking towards Celestia. "Worry not, sister. We shall find thee thine own new wear in time... a diadem, or a new peytral, or perhaps something more or less." Celestia only wrinkled her muzzle a bit however, looking both concerned and a little irritated as she said quietly: "Luna, you fused a large piece of metal into your neck, harming Scrivener Blooms in the process... and while I think it's... it's very sweet that you used the ivy to give Twilight a new... necklace..." She halted, glancing towards the violet winged unicorn, studying the large charm that swayed quietly on the vine wrap around her neck before she shook her head slowly, sighing quietly. "Little sister, please listen to me. Please understand that while you do have many good ideas, while I do have faith in you and the choices you make... at the same time, you're on a worrisome path. With Pinkamena here I can guess at what you were discussing... with Twilight's shoulder, I can... guess at what happened." "Aye, and so what?" Luna asked moodily, looking grouchily across at her older sibling as Twilight shifted a bit but Pinkamena grinned and watched with anticipation, like it was a sporting event. "I love Scrivener Blooms, Celestia, and this is another way to show our bond. To affirm what lays between us... I am his, he is mine. Art thou jealous, is that it? Perchance thou wishes for him to collar thee as well?" Celestia only looked flatly at her sister in response to this, and then she shook her head quickly before sighing a little. "I don't wish for anything of the sort. But alright, sister, I apologize for... exciting you." "Oh, thou would never have to apologize for exciting me, Celestia, although thou would probably be sorry all the same if thou did." Luna said ironically, and the ivory equine closed her eyes slowly as Twilight blushed a bit and Pinkamena snorted laughter. "But alright, my sister. Perhaps I am too... quick to retaliate, anyway. I know thou wishes the best for me... but I am fine, truly, and the collar feels wonderful. And furthermore, 'twill make it that much harder for Ponyville to behead me once they decide I am evil incarnate." The white winged unicorn didn't rise to the bait this time, however, instead pushing forwards calmly: "I have a question for you, Luna, if you'll permit me to ask it. It concerns the ponies who have been displaced." Luna began to open her mouth to quip something, but then slowly closed it and instead nodded at the seriousness on Celestia's face as Scrivener Blooms frowned and tilted his own head, seeing the solemnity in the amethyst eyes of the rainbow-maned mare before she leaned towards them, eyes only for them even as Twilight and Pinkamena both looked at her intently. "Luna, Scrivener... what was your exact wish? When you brought back those ponies... I don't care about the magic you used, I don't care about the ritual: I care about the exact thoughts that went through your head at that moment in time." "Oh, is that all?" Luna snorted in amusement, shaking her head before she smiled up at Celestia, saying quietly: "'Tis imprinted in my mind as clearly as when I had spoken it from the force of what had occurred, my big sister. Scrivener Blooms and I threw all our weight into the spell, after all, poured all our strength into the wish... that all the ponies would be restored. I know, sister, I know... the exact words. They were... 'make our friends whole again.'" The dark-coated winged unicorn smiled warmly as she sat back and nodded proudly, Scrivener reaching up to stroke affectionately through her starry locks as Twilight smiled softly... but Celestia's eyes remained intense and sharp as she slowly leaned backwards, her expression still serious, and now... almost disappointed. Almost pale, as she looked down at them, and the two frowned as they gazed up at her... before Pinkamena chuckled quietly and looked down at the bedding with a sly grin, her eyes half-lidding as she whispered: "Glad I'm a friend then. Glad to know your friends can always depend on you... sucks for those strangers, though." "What art thou talking about?" Luna frowned slightly, tilting her head as Scrivener looked up... and then Twilight's own eyes slowly widened, and Luna's mouth went dry as she shook her head and whispered: "Wait, no... no, wait, Celestia, does... art thou saying that-" "I said nothing." Celestia said quietly but firmly, and Scrivy and Luna both looked up at the white winged unicorn as she shook her head slowly and disbelievingly, looking over the two with sorrow, with the faintest stirring of anger... and as if she was ashamed of them, which hurt most of all. "Sister, oh, little sister, that was a reckless mistake..." "N-No! Look, look how many ponies were saved!" Luna shouted defiantly, shaking her head and straightening as she gritted her teeth, leaning forwards and looking almost scared as Scrivener only looked stupidly up, his jaw falling slightly open. "'Twas not meant literally! Look how many of our enemies were saved too! 'Tis not as if there is an epidemic of ponies that became... half-formed, 'tis only a handful in the country, 'tis not as if only Twilight and Pinkamena and the Starlit Knights were revived, all of Ponyville was-" "Enough." Celestia said sharply, raising a hoof, and despite her matching size, the wild flow of her starry mane, the raging emotions, Luna fell silent and dropped back on her haunches dumbly, staring for a moment at the old Celestia, the Dragon-Slayer Celestia, who leaned forwards and spoke in a serious, almost-cold voice: "You were working with old and powerful magic, from the furthest realm we know. You were working with miracles, and wishes, which as every story of fact and fiction teaches us, interprets what we speak literally. Yes, more than your literal 'friends' were saved, but it was likely only because of the sheer magnitude of the spell, Luna! It's like lighting a bonfire: those around it benefit most from the heat and light, but even those at a distance may see its beacon, be drawn towards it, gain a little from its glory... although those too far away may catch only a flicker, and like a mirage or a cruel illusion, trying to pursue it might lead them only into greater danger in the darkness between the here and there. "Luna, by Yggdrasil... it makes sense. I knew there was something familiar about the markings on the map... yes, the wish worked first to save those who were literally 'your friends,' restoring them fully. Then the overflow saved those you knew, your allies; Ponyville. And next, the magic began to dilute as it saved those other ponies you had met, or their descendents, or their neighbors... the places on the map were all places we had been before, traveled through in the past either near or far! And finally..." Luna swallowed thickly, lowering her head and whispering: "Those whom were strangers to me... ponies who I did not know, nor care about... the zebras, whom I had never met... I see. I see, Celestia. The magic wore itself out... it selected first. Their proximity to me did not matter... not in terms of distance, at least, but rather, in terms of how I felt for them. For the zebras I felt little, I only knew of them, promised to try and save them... so the true miracle is rather that not all of the tribe was destroyed." "What have we done..." Scrivener closed his eyes, shaking his head and gritting his teeth, and then he shivered once as Luna turned and dropped her face against his neck as Twilight paled and stared and Celestia looked down at them silently, her mane sparking as she almost loomed over the two. "How can we fix this?" "Many ponies are injured. It may now be fair to assume that other Pales... were not brought back at all." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both flinched at this but didn't argue, as the ivory equine looked over them silently. "You saved many lives, but you put many more in jeopardy. This is what I was worried about, Luna and Scrivener... you're both become so devoted to yourselves that you forget about the world around you, the effects your actions have, that not everything is about you both." The two lowered their heads, Luna shivering as she clenched her eyes tighter, her mane swirling backwards as inside her, Nightmare Moon whispered excuses and reasons and arguments... but the dark-coated winged unicorn couldn't bring herself to speak them as Celestia continued quietly but firmly: "Unfortunately, what is done is done: you cannot mend or reverse this. Healers are taking care of the ponies across Equestria who can be healed: I know you would suggest a pilgrimage of your own to journey to the worst-affected areas, but at this point it would be counterproductive. You both need to get yourselves under control. Scrivener Blooms would have to feed, and the appearance of Nightmare Moon riding around on a Tyrant Wyrm would be... damaging. There are already many rumors spreading from Ponyville about what's going on. "I want you both to consider where your actions have taken you. You've grown stronger, you've accomplished great feats, and you are happy... but at what cost? You're hurting ponies. You've wounded the very nation you sought to restore." Celestia shook her head slowly, and Scrivener and Luna both shrank further, even as Scrivy now gritted his teeth as faint anger boiled through him and the starry mane of the winged unicorn sizzled a bit, pressing her face deeper into Scrivener's neck. "You're acting like children, using your powers solely for your own benefit, as if you have no responsibility to-" "Stop it." whispered a voice, and Celestia frowned a bit before she slowly turned her head to look with surprise at Twilight Sparkle. The violet mare was shivering a little, her head lowered, her eyes down as she swallowed thickly, the onyx charm swaying around her neck before she slowly looked up, bangs falling over her eyes. "I... that's enough." "Twilight..." Celestia leaned towards her, frowning deeply before she shook her head slowly and said quietly: "I know you care about them, but look at what's happened. Look where we are. And I'm not saying anything that isn't true." "But they're... they're not children. And they made a silly mistake but... they brought us back, too." Twilight argued weakly, steeling herself visibly as she looked up, forcing her own violet eyes to meet the amethyst, surprised irises of Celestia. "We need to concentrate on solutions, not... worsening problems." For a few moments, the ivory equine only looked at the violet mare... and then she finally bowed her head and closed her eyes with a soft sigh, saying finally: "Twilight... I understand what you're saying, and why you want to defend them. But at the same time... this is no small mistake. This was no error of judgment that can be overlooked and excused by an apology, whether in the form of words or gesture. If Luna and Scrivener had not allowed excitement and passion to get the better of their judgment-" "Then perhaps thou and all of thee would be dead, too." Luna said sharply, finally looking up angrily, and Scrivener rumbled a bit in his throat as Celestia frowned over at her younger sister. "What should I have asked for, sister? The nation to be restored, or that strangers to me should receive first healing, and my friends last, so instead they and Ponyville could be the ones suffering in agony? Nay. I saved my friends. I saved my family. I shan't let thee taint that any further... thou, as I recall, were the one complaining that thou could only save strangers, and never those truly important to thee." Celestia looked visibly stung by this, leaning back and gritting her teeth, and then Pinkamena gave a short laugh and said wryly: "She kind of got you there, Princess Sunshine. Besides, what does it matter? Maybe there's a few less ponies in Equestria. Maybe a mouthful of them are in nasty shape, but on their way to recovery one way or the other. But all the ones important in our lives are here and well, even the ones we ain't entirely fond of. Isn't that what really matters? I get that your thing is to be 'good' and 'benevolent' and try to appear like you're some messiah or some savior or maybe just a martyr with a hero complex, but I'd lighten up if I were you, Celestia, and stop thinking about what the hell isn't... and be glad for what the hell is." "It's not that simple." Celestia shook her head slowly, then returned her eyes to Luna, but when Twilight reached up and grasped the ivory equine's foreleg imploringly, she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, rainbow mane and tail twisting backwards before she sighed and murmured: "Alright. Alright... but sister, please listen to my advice, at least. Please consider your desires, your urges, before giving into them. Please think about how your actions affect others... empathy and reason should come before the ego." "I put my friends first, Celestia. Not strangers." Luna said quietly in return, narrowing her eyes before she shook her head slowly as Scrivener closed his eyes and lowered his head. "It seems we still have our disagreements, big sister. Scrivener Blooms... I tire of this, and the sounds of the storm are not helping my mood. Perhaps we should go to bed." Scrivener grunted in response, nodding shortly once as thunder rumbled outside, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly, but she looked almost embarrassed as she said quietly: "Sister, please, wait and stay and talk. I am still your big sister... I still care about you, and before many other things, I do. It is because I care that I am trying to help you see... logic and reason. And I still remember my promise to you..." "Right." Luna said shortly, but she only shook her head as she strode off the bedding, Scrivener following, then striding past the dark-coated winged unicorn as she halted and looked moodily over her shoulder at Celestia, who was blushing a bit now. "I understand that I made a mistake, Celestia. I understand that I have hurt many ponies. I understand that perhaps on some level, 'tis even fair and fitting that now the ponies seek to hurt me. But I tried my best to save them... I am sorry I am not as perfect as thou art." "I'm not perfect. I'm... sister, please." Celestia said quietly, but Luna only turned and stormed off, starry mane glowing as she stomped down the hall and into her room before slamming the door behind her. For a moment, Celestia only looked down the hallway, and then she sighed quietly, shaking her head slowly. "I... I can't just ignore these things..." "Why not?" Pinkamena asked with a grin and a tilt of her head, and Celestia frowned at the half-demon before the dull-pink pony laughed and stood up, stretching and licking her lips slowly. "Well, I got what I want. Business and pleasure after all... that was a nice little drama you and Luna put on, Princess Sunshine, I'll look forwards to the next episode of the soap opera. But I ain't stupid, either... I'm going to take my leave and head back to Ponyville." "It's still storming." Twilight said quietly, and Pinkamena only shrugged, glancing up as thunder rumbled overhead. "You should stay." "Thanks for the concern, Sparkles, but I don't mind the rain, the lightning, or the cold. Reminds me of home. Not home-home, but home, you know?" Pinkamena winked, then she turned and strode down the corridor, pausing only to headbutt the bedroom door and shout through it: "I'm holding you two to your word!" There was no response, and Pinkamena snorted before blowing a raspberry at the door, then she headed down to the entrance and yanked this door open. Wind and water blew inside, and Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed, mixing with the tattoo of the heavy rain and the crackle of thunder, a streak of lightning making her stand out in profile, making her shape alien, monstrous, terrifying for a moment as her eyes glowed... and then she was gone, striding out onto the patio and slamming the door behind her, fearless of the night or the violence of the storm. It left Twilight and Celestia laying alone on the bedding... but the two only regarded each other in silence, not speaking for the longest time as they studied one-another like lost friends who had met after years of forgetting the other... and it was hard to tell between them who was ashamed, who was pitying, and who was more disappointed... and most of all, if it was with the other or themselves. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story